The Bet
by Digimanic
Summary: Manic fun wth the digidestined!! Contains taito


                                  THE BET 

                            **By Digimanic**

**My name is Digimanic and this is my first fic so please be kind! Do not flame me or my sister CC has promised me she will hunt you down and hurt you with her fluorescent light tube!! (Don't ask!!!!)**

**I own nothing! Nothing do you hear???!!!!!!!**

Fights and obsessions

"Matt, can you come here."

The Digidestined were all in the living room when Izzy peered out of the kitchen, holding something rubber and long in his hand. Matt was sitting on Tai's lap and was angry.

"Do you mind? I am trying to make out here!"

Matt stopped as he saw the thing in Izzy's hand.

T.k saw where he was looking.

"Izzy?"

"Yes T.k?"

"What are you holding?"

"Is a rubbery thing I found it in Tai's room."

Izzy blushed as Tai looked up from teasing Matt into a kiss.

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Uh-uh, Kari was reading your diary and left the door open!"

Tai turned to Kari in anger.

"KRI!"

His sister shrugged and thought of a quick excuse.

"Well Mimi told me there were some good entries!"

Tai was stunned. Mimi blushed and turned to Matt.

"He told me that you had fantasies in there and I wanted to know what they were!"

Matt held up his hands in defence as Tai glared at him.

"Well T.k heard from Sora that they were about me!"

T.k ducked his head and screamed his defence.

"It was JOE! ALL JOE!"

Tai frowned and everyone turned to the blunette.

"Joe? What about Joe?"

Joe just looked confused. He was lost in the conversation.

"What? I'm still on Matt at the moment!"

Matt frowned and looked at Joe with a death glare.

"How dare you go through Tai's diary!"

Joe opened his mouth.

"But I didn't! It was T.k!"

"Don't blame me!"

"But you just admitted it!"

Tai glared at him.

"Don't try and pin this on T.k! "

Joe was just plain lost.

"Didn't we just work out that Izzy found the rubbery thing-which is stupid by the way- in your room coz Kari left the door open whilst reading your dairy, because she heard from Mimi there were good fantasies that Matt had heard from T.k who heard from Sora that they were about him and you're just trying to confuse me and pin it on me! 

Everyone looked at him

"That's just outrageous! Where'd you get that idea from?"

Joe gave up and everybody else failed to notice Kari reading Tai's diary in the corner. Joe let Tai punch him Izzy yelled out again.

"Hello! Forget the rubbery thing! Matt I need you!"

Matt sighed and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

Just as Joe was recovering form the punch and standing up, Matt shoved him back down again.

"What was that for!?"

"Don't you shout at my boyfriend!

Tai screamed as e lunged at Joe. Joe jumped off the sofa and Tai smacked his head as he ploughed head first into the sofa. 

"Joe, what was that for\?"

Tai tried to unstick his head from between the cushion and the sofa.

"Joe did what?"

Matt said, stopping in his tracks.

"He pushed me into the sofa!"

Matt lunged at Joe and started to push him around.

"Why? Huh why did you do it you blue haired freak!"

"Don't call him that! Mimi yelled as she slapped Matt round the face.

The impact cause Matt to scream in pain. Tai heard and lunged at Mimi, only to be roughly tackled by Izzy who was feeling left out. T.k and Kari were calmly making out by the television.

"Shall we go into the bedroom?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her. 

They blushed and stared back.

"You're bundle over?"

"I think so."

"Is it done guys?"

"Yes."

"There's no need to be sarcastic bout it" T.k replied slowly.

Joe whispered into Mimi's ear and she lent over to hear well.

"Let me hit you with a wooden spoon"

"Yes please."

Mimi's reply was quick and Joe left the room to go and get the spoon. 

"What the hell are you dong with that?" asked Matt.

"I was gong to hit Mimi with it,"

Tai chuckled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should try that!"

Kari was immediately interested.

"Are you going into the bedroom, Joe...what the hell are you doing?"

Everyone jumped as they followed her gaze. In the corner of the room T.k was happily snogging Sora.

"Why are you kissing Sora?"

"Sora?!"

T.k said as he pushed her of. Out of his arms.

"That was good. Do it again!" Sora sad with her eye s closed.

"Soar!"

Izzy sounded hurt.

"Sorry Izzy, It's just I have an obsession with kissing everyone else's boyfriends!"

"That's it!"

Kari screamed as she lunged at Sora. Izzy tackled T.k at the same moment,..

"Bitch fight!" Shouted Tai.

"Ill get the popcorn!" yelled Matt.

R&R Please! I beg you!!!!!


End file.
